FNaF: It's Me
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [SEQUEL TO FNAF: YOU CAN'T] Shadow Freddy, his lover Springtrap, and the phantom team must go back to the past to bring back Purple Guy, because if he died there, then the time-line would be messed up and their generation would be the last to live until 2017. They have to restart everything, from Fredbear's to Fazbear's Fright... But the real question is: why did they forget him ?
1. Prologue

**_-It's Me-_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Travelling through time wasn't the funniest thing Springtrap had done in his life. He was sick now. He couldn't even walk without falling. Fortunately, Shadow Freddy was by his side, helping him to march and speaking with Phantom Fredbear at the same time. They soon arrived at the end of the portal, discovering the new place.

Well, it was... different.

"... the f*ck is this place ?" Springtrap asked, wondering a lot. He had never seen this restaurant before.

It wasn't Freddy's. The room they were in seemed very small compared to the Dining Area at Freddy's. It still looked like a place to eat, maybe a diner. Much smaller than a pizzeria, that was for sure. Springtrap raised an eyebrow and gasped when he saw Fredbear on the stage, Marionette beside him. The two seemed to be speaking. "What do we do ?" Phantom Bonnie asked, looking at the others and especially at Phantom Puppet. "Should we show up ?"

"Are you mad !?" The phantom cried out, her voice echoing through the whole restaurant.

Phantom Freddy rolled his eyes, the group hiding in the darkest corner when they noticed the two animatronics looking for the voice's origin. "Congratulations, Puppet. Exactly what we needed right now."

"It's getting worse, isn't it ?"

"SHUT UP BONNIE !" Phantom Freddy yelled at him, the two other 'bots making their way towards them, intrigued by the noise.

"Was it really necessary to yell at him, Freddy ?" Phantom Puppet muttered before hiding more.

She was right next to Springtrap, this one looking at the two animatronics from the past fearfully. "We're gonna get caught, aren't we ?" He whispered, trembling a little.

"Stop speaking and we won't."

They remained silent, holding their breaths when Fredbear passed in front of them, looking all around him in a frightened way. "Who's there ?"

Nobody answered. The phantoms were slowly disappearing, not wanting to get caught. Fred teleported beside his lover, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Springtrap closed his eyes, shaking with fear, and tried to calm down. They weren't going to get caught, right ? They were very silent. They couldn't get caught.

Fredbear startled when he heard footsteps behind him, turning around and searching the source of the steps. There was nobody, of course. He tried to calm his breathing, asking in a trembling voice: "Show yourself..."

"You wouldn't want to see me." A terrifying voice answered, Springtrap and Fred recognizing quite easily Phantom Chica's voice, the girl hiding in the darkness. They couldn't speak while they were invisible, surprisingly. "You should leave, right now."

Fredbear gasped and tears ran down his cheeks. He was so scared. Who were those voices ? Ghosts ? He didn't really want to know. All he wanted was running away. "Who are you... ? You're creeping me out !"

"You should leave." Phantom Chica repeated, the phantoms' eyes appearing slowly, glowing in the darkness. Fredbear started to cry, closing his eyes. "Leave, Fredbear. Before it's too late."

The golden bear ran away as fast as possible, Marionette looking at him without understanding before taking him into a friendly and comforting hug.

Springtrap sighed in relief and marched towards the light, looking at his two partners dreamily. He remembered how Life was before Fred arrived. Beautiful. Perhaps a bit cruel with him but still. The phantoms reappeared, Phantom Puppet glancing at him scornfully. Phantom Freddy gave her a look that told everything, cringing his teeth.

Phantom Bonnie and Phantom Foxy were beside Springtrap, trying to catch what was happening to him. Phantom Fredbear and Fred were behind them, thinking about a plan. "We'll need to sleep somewhere." Fred said truthfully, the others turning to them.

"Right, and we can't stay here."

"And why not ?" Springtrap asked Phantom Fredbear, trying to understand the situation.

Phantom Puppet bursted into laugh and replied meanly: "Just because of something we call a 'time-line', bunny-bunny."

"Puppet, you should calm down, trust me." Phantom Freddy threatened her, clenching his fist. "I don't like your attitude."

"Why do I care ?"

"I assure you, apologize right now or I'll slap you-"

"Hey !" Phantom Bonnie shouted, stepping between them. "Stop fighting, guys ! That's not helping !"

"SHUT UP BONNIE !" Phantom Fredbear cried out, grabbing Phantom Puppet's arm and looking angrily at Phantom Freddy. "Do you really think that we need this ?"

Fred and Springtrap came towards them, nodding. Phantom Fredbear was right. The group was too tensed by now. It needed to change.

"You know what I suggest ?" Phantom Chica interrupted, smiling. "Pizza for everyone !"

Nobody refused.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi guys ! So, here is the first chapter of FNaF: It's Me, hope you liked it ! By now, the posting will be only on Saturdays, except during holidays so you're lucky ^^ When on holidays, I'll post Wednesday and Saturday. ;)_**

 ** _Until next time guys !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**

 ** _PS: Just to be clear, this is a sequel. There will be references to FNaF: You Can't, of course, and I have a really good idea for this, don't worry ! ^^_**


	2. Act I: Team Work

**_-It's Me-_**

* * *

 **ACT I: FOLLOWING THE RULES**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Team Work**

* * *

"Ouch." Springtrap whispered, looking at Fredbear when this one fell to the floor, hurting his knee. There was some blood flowing from his wound. "What happened to him ?"

"Marionette tried to tamper with him. She failed." Phantom Fredbear answered, putting his hands on his lover's shoulders. "You worried ?"

"Of course, idiot, he's still my friend."

"You should forget about him, bunny-bunny, he doesn't care about your useless existence." Phantom Puppet replied dryly, looking at him in a very contemptuous way.

Phantom Freddy clenched his fists and approached the other Phantom quickly, ready to slap her. "PUPPET !" He shouted at her, looking at the animatronic in a threatening way.

"Freddy, I can say whatever I wanna say."

"Stop it ya two !" Phantom Fredbear interrupted, stepping between the two phantoms. "We don't have time for your sh*t !"

"True."

"SHUT UP BONNIE !" Freddy exclaimed, very angry at the moment. "We asked you nothing !"

Phantom Foxy cringed his teeth, enraged by his friends' mean attitude towards the purple bunny. "Ye could be kinder wit' him, lads."

By his side, Phantom Chica nodded vigorously. They didn't have to fight, not now. They needed to be a team, a true team, always helping each other and working together to solve their problems. If they were all constantly fighting, they wouldn't succeed at anything. Their mission was too important to fail.

Phantom Freddy sighed,trying to calm down, and looked in a sorry way at Phantom Bonnie. "Sorry, Bon... I wasn't nice with you..."

"It's okay, Freddy."

"Can everyone listen ?"

They all turned around to look at Springtrap and Fred, the two seemingly serious and professional. "So." Fred started, everyone glancing at him without saying a single word. The purple bear thought about what to say for a second before explaining the situation. "Today, we need to insert ourselves in this generation."

"Wha-what do you mean by that ?" Phantom Fredbear asked, shocked and wanting to understand what his old friend had in mind. "You mean that we'll... go toward the two real animatronics ?"

"Not exactly." Spring replied, looking at everybody very carefully. "We'll introduce ourselves to History."

Phantom Puppet raised an eyebrow. "Can you two be a bit clearer ? Nobody understood your point."

Springtrap and Fred sighed at the exact same time before going on, Fred talking this time. "You all know that the phantoms and Springtrap don't exist at that period of time, right ?"

They nodded.

"We're going to change that." The hallucination continued, trembling in apprehension. What if they refused to do that ? Maybe it would be better not to mess the time-line up, but they couldn't hide forever ! Now that they were stuck in the past, they needed to deal with it !

... Right ?

Springtrap took a look at the others, who were extremely silent, if not more than that. They were probably thinking about their options. Or just thinking about killing them or not.

"Stupid idea, bunny-bunny." Phantom Puppet reacted, looking at the golden bunny in the eyes scornfully. "You need to try better than that to impress me."

"Puppet !" Phantom Freddy replied, nearly punching her in the face. "If you continue-"

"STOP !" Phantom Fredbear cried out, clenching his fists angrily. "I'M SICK OF THIS SH*T NOW !"

The phantoms and Springtrap just glanced at him,surprised by his reaction, and the golden-green bear calmed down as best as he could. But he was still very upset and tears of anger were running down his cheeks. "EVERYBODY SHUTS UP NOW ! PUPPET, YOU STOP ! YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME SICK !"

"Phantom Fredbear, calm down-"

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN, SPRINGTRAP ! I'M FEELING BAD BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO F*CKING FAIL ! BECAUSE OF YOUR F*CKING SH*T, PUPPET ! SO **_SHUT UP_** !"

They were all silent, feeling guilty, and the phantom bear bursted into tears, disappearing. He needed to be alone for a while. He would turn mad if he didn't leave for an hour at least.

Phantom Puppet snorted and stared at Springtrap and Fred meanly. "Are you proud of yourselves ?"

"Puppet, I DARE you !" Phantom Freddy shouted at her, trembling in rage. "Shut the f*ck up for once !"

"It's not my fault if Fredbear is upset. It's because you yelled at me."

"Hey ! You stop that !" Fred stepped in, mad at Puppet. "You need to shut it up !"

Springtrap face-palmed, feeling sick, and Phantom Chica felt tears running down her cheeks. She was depressed. She thought that forming a team would be a good idea, but it obviously wasn't. Nobody liked each other, except Springtrap and Phantom Foxy. They were the only two to like everyone. Phantom Bonnie showed that he clearly hated Phantom Fredbear, Phantom Fredbear was mad at everybody because of Phantom Puppet, Phantom Puppet hated Springtrap and Phantom Freddy hated Phantom Puppet more than before, and, as Phantom Bonnie would say...

'... It's getting worse.'

She was really sad about it. They had a huge and important mission, and all they did was shouting at the others and making everyone cry. It was fun for Mario. She liked creating problems. But Phantom Chica knew that Springtrap was worried and ill-at-ease when with them. He didn't really know them. They were very different from his true friends. He needed to find his place in this group.

And Puppet was making it difficult for him.

"So... I think we should just give up..." The golden bunny whispered, lowering his head. "It's too complicated. No one wants to be kind with the others, so I suggest that we give up."

Shadow Freddy wasn't pessimistic but he couldn't help but agree. It was just stupid and stubborn to continue. Nobody wanted to cooperate ? Then okay, but they weren't going to fight.

They weren't going to try.

Phantom Freddy looked angrily at Phantom Puppet. "No ! We can't give up, okay ? We're the only ones able to solve everything by now. If we give up, who will save them ? The children ?"

"Nobody." Phantom Bonnie answered. "But you clearly noticed that it's getting worse, I mean, we're the faces of the future. The generations going to follow us will be like us. There will be the phantoms and Springtrap at Fredbear's ! That's something nobody imagined before !"

"There will be a lot of theories after that." Phantom Freddy giggled, nodding.

Phantom Bonnie smiled to him before going on. "We are actually changing the past ! It's impossible now to give up ! We'll mess EVERYTHING up if it's necessary, but we'll finish this story once and for all ! That's why we're here, right ?"

Springtrap nodded, smiling hugely. "You're right. It's time for a change, I say !"

"Are you all mad !?" Phantom Puppet yelled, shocked by Springtrap's announcement. "Mess up everything !? And then what !?"

"If you don't want to help, then it's okay." Springtrap answered, looking at her friendly.

Even if she clearly wanted him to hate her, he couldn't. He liked everyone since he didn't really know their personalities and their kindness. He needed to meet everybody, to get information about them before judging them. She certainly had reasons to hate him that much but he didn't care. It wasn't important for him. What was important was to be friendly with everybody and learn things about them.

That was how he wanted to be. Phantom Marionette couldn't change his mind that easily.

Phantom Freddy gave Puppet a look that told everything about what he was thinking. "You want to give up, Puppet ? Yes or no ?"

The phantom remained silent for a while before sighing in annoyance. "Okay, okay, I'll help you. If I don't, you'll fail."

"I don't think so." Phantom Foxy replied, smiling to Springtrap. "We have him."

"So cool, an idiot as the leader ! The best idea you ever had so far !"

"Shut up." Fred muttered, kissing his lover on the cheek. Springtrap blushed but didn't say anything.

Soon, Fred pushed Springtrap, this one stuck against a wall, and started to kiss him passionately. The phantoms just glanced at them, not understanding, and Phantom Freddy suggested to go away.

Phantom Puppet didn't want to leave. "Hey, go finding a Safe Room, for God's sake ! My eyes are burning !"

"You don't even have f*cking eyes." Phantom Bonnie snorted.

"Bonnie, you know what ?" Phantom Puppet started, looking at him annoyingly. "Shut up."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction..._**

* * *

Phantom Mangle sighed in annoyance before looking at Phantom BB. "Don't you things that things are getting a tad boring around here at Fazbear's Fright ? (And by a bit, I mean it f*cking sucks."

"I didn't think about it..." Phantom BB replied, glancing at the dark corridors of the attraction, absent-minded. It was true.

Since the others passed through the portal, everything was silent and... lifeless. They were all alone in a huge attraction. They needed their friends, Phantom Mangle needed Phantom Foxy, feeling very lonely and hoping that he was alright, and Phantom BB wanted Springtrap and Phantom Bonnie by his side, to play with them and their nerves.

Living without anyone at the attraction was very annoying. "Awkward." He continued, lowering his head and looking at his sign with sadness.

"Well I have the perfect idea." Phantom Mangle said after a while, raising her head and looking deep inside Phantom BB's eyes. "We're going to join them !"

Phantom BB thought for a second that it wasn't a good idea, but also thought that it was going to be fun. And maybe they could help their friends in any way possible, right ? They would do anything for them, after all !

"F*ck yes, let's do this."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _... Okay, I'm very late, sorry everyone ! ^^ Hope you liked this chapter nonetheless ! I will still upload a new chapter tomorrow, don't worry :)_**

 ** _Until tomorrow,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	3. Act I: Encounter

_**-It's Me-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Encounter**

* * *

"So we just walk towards them and yell: 'Hellooo !' ?" Phantom Puppet asked scornfully, obviously not really liking the idea. "What do you think they'll do ? Take us in their arms ?!"

"Could you stop yelling ?" Fred muttered, annoyed by his friend's attitude. She was really annoying for everyone. Phantom Freddy was tensed, ready to slap her in the face, Phantom Bonnie was silent, trying to keep calm, and the others were about to kill her. For real.

Well, all of them except Springtrap, who wanted to be kind with everyone. What a stupid idea. Puppet was a true b*tch with him. She wanted him to hate her, but it didn't seem to work so she tried harder.

Springtrap was too kind to hate someone without reasons, he came from a world where everybody was supporting the others, and where hate didn't help in anything. He just couldn't be mean with somebody he didn't really know.

He wouldn't be himself if he did so.

"I don't understand what you want to do." Phantom Bonnie said to Phantom Marionette, very upset. "Maybe annoy Freddy, but whatever, just shut up for once."

"Bonnie." Springtrap interrupted, looking at the blue bunny in annoyance. "I won't say what I want to say, because I think you understand my point."

The bunny was surprised by Springtrap's kindness, who didn't dare to insult him or shout at him, and nodded. He needed to shut up.

Fred looked at his lover and smiled. "You go first."

"Wha-what !? Why ?"

"Yer be ta only real animatronic, lad." Phantom Foxy answered, putting his hand on the golden bunny's shoulder supportingly. "Ye can go, me bein' next ta ye !"

Springtrap gulped but stepped forward, closing his eyes slowly and inhaling deeply before walking toward Fredbear, singing on the Show Stage, rehearsing his song.

He sighed, disappointed because he couldn't sing his song correctly and he needed to know it perfectly for the next day. It was a birthday party, he couldn't fail at singing the boy's favourite song ! He was supposed to be a fantastic singer, wasn't he ?

"I won't be able to do this in time... Why am I so bad at everything... ?"

"Don't say that, dear Fredbear."

It was a voice he never heard before, except in one of his dreams where he was killing a golden bunny animatronic. This dream was weird, though, so maybe it didn't have to count. "Who's there ?" The bear asked, looking all around him. "Marionette ?"

"Turn around."

When the golden animatronic turned around, he saw the same bunny as the one in his dream. The same greenish eyes, even if they were darker in his dream. Maybe this was because it was night-time in his nightmare. That was a possibility.

"Who are you... ? I saw you in my dream... !"

The golden bunny smiled, amused by his attitude, and answered calmly: "My name is Springtrap, I'm an animatronic from another place."

"Oh hi. Hey. I'm Fr-"

"Fredbear, I know." Springtrap cut him, narrowing his eyes and looking all around. "Wow, it's quite... small but it seems kid-friendly."

Fredbear raised an eyebrow. "Why is it surprising ? We were all created to entertain children, weren't we ?"

"Not exactly." The bunny replied, showing himself. "Do you think I look kid-friendly ?"

The bear smiled nervously before answering in a trembling voice: "Just a bit scary but also... Cute ?"

This remark didn't please his encounter. "What ?"

"Just a bit, not that much !"

"I was created to scare people, mate, I work at a horror attraction." Spring explained, quite angry. He didn't want to be considered cute. It was a shame to be cute when you worked at a horror attraction, wasn't it ?

He was sure it was.

"I'm not cute at all." He added, the other animatronic smiling softly.

"Just a little ?"

"Not even a little."

The golden bear sighed, lowering his head. He was about to ask why the strange bunny didn't want to be cute but didn't say anything, just staring at him. Maybe the golden animatronic was staying at Fredbear's, so perhaps they could become friends. Even if the animatronic didn't seem friendly at the first look, maybe he was a good person, right ?

"Are you staying here ?" Fredbear asked, curious, very interested by the answer.

Springtrap blinked in confusion. "I think I can't do anything else. Why ?"

"I kind of like you."

"Hey, easy there, I'm already with someone !" The bunny exclaimed, making the other golden animatronic laugh.

"Don't worry, you're not sexy enough to appeal me."

"I could take this as an insult but I'm pretty glad of it, to tell the truth." Springtrap replied, laughing.

The two just stared at each other. There was a strange tension in the air, the two 'bots just standing still and looking at each other in the eyes. A small grin went on Fredbear's lips as he felt finally complete. Springtrap was all he needed. A friend, a confident, a comforting figure. Now that he knew the bunny would stay, he felt like he couldn't live without him.

He said many times to Marionette that he wanted a friend. She even felt betrayed. He explained that he needed a boy as a friend too, so he could speak about his problems with someone who really would understand. She didn't like the remark but nodded.

Now, Fredbear had a real friend, to tell the truth. He didn't see in Marionette a friend, but a mother who would always be there to comfort him.

"You could be my friend." Fredbear said, echoing to his inner thoughts, and he looked at the other animatronic.

This one was smiling. It seemed to him that the bunny had that smile sticked on his lips.

Maybe it was to be creepier. How could he know ?

"I'd love to be your friend, Fredbear. After all, everyone wants to be Fredbear's friend, am I right ?"

"It was a bit bitter to my mind, wasn't it ?" Phantom Freddy asked Fred, this one cringing his teeth and clenching his fists tightly.

"Shh, Freddy, you can clearly notice that he's being jealous, he can't do two things at a time." Phantom Puppet replied, smiling mockingly.

"Would you two calm down ?" Phantom Chica reacted, angry at them.

Phantom Fredbear facepalmed before walking toward Fred, putting a hand on his right shoulder. "Fred, stop being like that, do you think he would like that ?"

"Does he think that I like _that_ ?" The shadow animatronic answered, pointing the two real animatronics speaking jealously.

"Fred, Springtrap loves you, nobody else, and you know it so stop being stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, look ! He's flirting !"

"Not even a little, Fred." Phantom Foxy replied, seemingly annoyed by his friend's attitude.

Suddenly, they heard a bang behind them. They all startled, glancing at what was going on.

That's when they saw the portal to the future opening.

"Did anyone want this ?" Phantom Fredbear asked, scared. What could have open the portal if they didn't ask for it to open ? Purple Guy was lost in the past, and the two...

BALLOON BOY !

"I'm sure it's Balloon Boy's fault, he has very bad ideas sometimes !"

"I agree with Bonnie." Phantom Chica added, looking worriedly at the portal. "I think he caused another catastrophy."

They just waited, breathing heavily and their eyes burning because of the brightness of the light. And then, this happened...

"Wait, where should we go ? We're lost in a freaking portal !"

"No Mangle, follow me !"

Then, the two remaining phantoms, that is to say Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Mangle, passed through the portal, standing in front of the others.

They didn't seem really happy to see them, to say the least. Fred was about to shout at them. He seemed already pretty upset before their arrival, but now... He was very _very_ _ **very**_ pissed off.

"WHAT FOR F*CK'S SAKE ARE YOU DOING HERE !?"

Phantom Puppet smiled sarcastically, the others looking at them with a hard look. Phantom Balloon Boy raised his head and looked at Fred in the eyes, explaining as calmly as possible: "We wanted to help you, don't yell."

"Sorry to ask this question, but how are you supposed to help us, coming from nowhere ?" Phantom Freddy asked the two intruders, raising an eyebrow.

The phantoms looked at each other and smiled. Time to explain their idea.

"We thought we could just... I don't know... We also have special abilities." Phantom Mangle tried to explain, hesitating.

Phantom Balloon Boy nodded and said happily: "I can teleport !"

"We be able ta do tis too, matey." Phantom Foxy replied, setting an example as he teleported next to the little one.

"I can disappear ! I'm sure you can't do it !"

Phantom Puppet sighed and disappeared slowly, only her two eyes visible.

Phantom Balloon Boy gulped and thought about what he could do that the others couldn't do. He raised his head suddenly, an idea coming to his mind. "I can laugh and say " Hello" and "Hi" ! This time, you can't say you can do it !"

Phantom Bonnie opened his mouth to answer but didn't find anything to reply to this. They couldn't do it when they were invisible. They couldn't speak when they were invisible. Only BB could do it.

He made a point.

"True." Phantom Freddy said, looking at Fred.

The purple bear cringed his teeth but didn't reply, shooking his head furiously. "Okay, you won ! You can help us."

"And what would be your hability Mangle ?" Phantom Puppet demanded when she reappeared.

"I can dangle from the ceiling, that could be an advantage."

"We'll see." Phantom Freddy nodded, smiling to the two new phantoms. Suddenly, he thought about something that could give many opportunities too. "Hey Fred."

"What ?"

"Maybe you should turn Springtrap into a phantom." The brown-greenish bear said, looking at his counterpart in a very serious way. "It could help a lot."

"How should I do that ?" Fred asked, thinking about the proposal. "It's not stupid, but I can't turn him into a phantom. I would have to kill him and if he's not haunted, he'll not be turned into a phantom animatronic."

What Fred said was very true. They didn't know what would be the risks of doing something like that-

"Wait." Fred interrupted, his eyes filled with tears. He was probably thinking about the past again. He always did it when they were speaking about haunted suits. "If this is true..."

Phantom Puppet's eyes widened as she seemed to understand what Shadow Freddy was thinking about. Then she wondered a lot, lost in her mind.

Phantom Bonnie looked at them, stressed out by the sudden silence. "What's going on ? What are you all thinking about ?!"

The purple bear looked at him in a worried way, tears running down his cheeks. "Why is Springtrap dead... ?"

The phantoms were thinking about why he said that, and then they understood. Springtrap, the one from the past, was possessed by Purple Guy, wasn't he ? He should have come back.

He should have turn into a phantom. They didn't know why it wasn't the case. They had all been turned into phantoms except the toys, which weren't haunted by anyone except Mangle, and Springtrap... Strange thing was that even Balloon Boy was turned into a phantom, and Springtrap was not.

They needed to elucidate this mystery.

"Maybe there's another way to do it." Phantom Puppet said, looking at Shadow Freddy. "Maybe you could just try to seduce him, and then you'll ask him to be a phantom animatronic."

"I don't think it will work."

"Just trying to be romantic, guys. You and your 'I must kill', 'I should kill' are just annoying." Phantom Puppet answered to Phantom Freddy.

Phantom Chica nodded. "I totally agree with Puppet !"

"Well, that's not the question." Fred cut, bored. "I'll try to... You know... And maybe it'll work."

"Try to what ?" Phantom Bonnie asked, not understanding.

There was a silent that told everything.

Phantom Puppet gulped and muttered, everyone hearing her: "Well, that's not very romantic either..."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi guys ! I've been away for quite a while so I'll give you 3 chapters today !_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	4. Act I: Vincent

_**-It's Me-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Vincent**

* * *

It had been a long time since Vincent Herrman had seen a child walking down the street. He was always at home, minding his own business, and that's why he didn't see children wandering around often.

He didn't really missed them. Not only did he hate them, to an extent he had never liked children, but he felt sick when he was near them. They were so stupid. They were always laughing, running everywhere and crying for some of them, it was disgusting. He wished he could kill them, but it was against the law.

He was not mad enough to kill a child.

He walked down the street, joining the diner where he was working as an engineer. It was called 'Fredbear's Family Diner', the mascot named after the place. It was a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie. He was very proud of it, to say the least. It was his best creation ever.

When he saw at the end of the corner the place, he sighed sadly. He didn't like this place. Too many children. Too much noise. He couldn't take it an hour without starting to panic. Here was the problem when you were asocial.

He took his purple jacket and wore it, entering the place and meeting Mark Frames, the manager and owner of the franchise, at the entrance. "Sorry, I know I'm late."

"Yes you are, couldn't you phone me ?"

"Sorry, boss."

The other man sighed and waved his hand, leading him to the Show Stage. Here, there was something wrong.

There was another golden animatronic. It was a bunny, or at least it looked like it, and it was really in a pitiful state. "We found this one here this morning, you should take a look."

"Why so ?"

Mark glanced at him very seriously. "This one seems special."

Vincent frowned and approached the creature, trying to reach its hand but the thing moved, his big greenish eyes opening and glancing at him. "I see... He is very well-made."

"What do you mean by that ?"

The engineer seemed admirative regarding this robot. "You see, this isn't just technology." He placed a hand over the bunny's shoulder, this one cringing his teeth but not moving. "This is advanced technology."

Mark's eyes widened when he heard that. "What ?"

"I could say that this thing came from the future if it was possible." Vincent replied, smiling. "I don't know who made it but it's... Well, perfect."

"Perfect, you say ?" Mark asked, walking towards his employee. "Should we keep it ?"

"If you could know what I know, you wouldn't even ask."

The manager thought about what he said a little while before nodding. "We're going to keep it then."

"You should call it 'him'."

"No matter how you love robots, Mr. Herrman, robots will always be called 'it'."

The man with the purple outfit shook his head negatively. "This one is unique in the fact that he can think."

"Th-Think !?"

"Just take a look at his reaction." Vincent suggested before slapping the bunny. This one frowned but tried to remain calm.

But after four more slaps, he just couldn't take it. "Hey, would you stop it, you jerk !?"

Mark was astonished, dropping his jaw while looking at him. The golden bunny sighed in annoyance, glancing at Fredbear which one wasn't even reacting to the situation. The bunny shook his head, looking for the phantoms and noticing two eyes looking at him sarcastically, right behind the humans.

He closed his eyes, tired, and opened them again, seeing Phantom Chica in his entire body smiling to him. "Do I need to scare them ?"

"No." Springtrap smiled, the two humans to busy at speaking to hear what he said. "Just get me away from them."

She smiled mischievously and grabbed his hand, leading him go another room where they were, surprisingly, all alone. Springtrap laughed nervously when he saw Phantom Chica closing the door, not sure to understand what she had in mind. The chicken approached him, forcing him to sit on the table behind him, and smiled. "I have a question for you, that's why we're alone for now."

"Okay... Go ahead..."

She grabbed his hands and squeezed them happily. "Are you ready to become a phantom ?"

Springtrap blinked in confusion before demanding more seriously: "Why are you asking this ? Do you wish to kill me to try out ?"

"No no no ! Phantom Freddy wanted you to be a phantom, and as he wouldn't dare asking you, I did it for him !"

The bunny was quite confused but didn't say anything. He didn't want to know why Freddy was asking this. Maybe he didn't like him. Not really. It was unlikely because Freddy, Bonnie, Phantom Fredbear and him were very close since the beginning. Fred even suspected something between Freddy and him a few hours ago.

The chicken shruggled and opened the door, letting the bunny out. She looked at him lovingly. She never stopped loving him, he was so hot ! She prefered the golden ones, their color was more shiny and... they were way more attractive than the others, to tell the truth.

He passed her, smiling kindly, and she just felt so good. "I'll see you later, I have something important to do." She whispered.

"What could you do something important ? I mean, you're a phantom animatronic..."

Chica giggled and put a finger over his lips, preventing him to ask more questions. He blinked but kept his mouth closed, going away. She smiled, tenderized, and said in a low voice: "If you only could understand how I love you... I could die to have your freaking b*tt in my bed, man..."

* * *

Phantom Fredbear didn't reply to Phantom Puppet when she tried to annoy him with a stupid idea, which was going to the real Fredbear and meet him. She was of course laughing at him, making fun of his situation. He wanted to reply that Phantom Puppet could also shut up because the real Marionette was here too, but he just ignored her. She just wanted to annoy everyone.

Phantom Freddy and Fred made their way toward them, Phantom Puppet shutting her mouth while looking attentively at Phantom Freddy. This one gave her a hard look before glancing at Phantom Fredbear, saying: "We need to talk, Fredbear."

"I'm coming."

"I'll come too." Phantom Puppet stated, ready to follow them, but Phantom Freddy prevented her to do so, holding her back and leaving without her. "Or not..."

"That's what happens when you annoy everyone and everyone dislikes you." Phantom Bonnie said, coming from behind her with Phantom Mangle and Phantom BB.

Phantom Puppet snorted and stared at him, feeling superior. "I don't need any of you."

"You know, I feel like you need Freddy more than you think." Phantom Mangle replied, looking at her from the ceiling and smiling widely. "I saw the look you gave him."

"What look ? I hate him, he hates me, the end."

"Liar !" Phantom Balloon Boy cried out, the other animatronic looking at him with annoyance.

Phantom Puppet snorted again and left the room, leaving the three others smiling and giggling. Her attitude was so stupid. What did she think ? Acting this way wouldn't help her to get Freddy's love, far from that ! Phantom Bonnie would love to explain to her how to gain Freddy's trust and his love after, but he just couldn't speak with her. Nobody could. She was too stubborn.

After all, Freddy loved bad-tempered girls but that much... It wasn't sure.

Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy, followed by Spring, came towards them some minutes after, Chica bringing with her a beautiful pizza. "Maybe we should eat and rest, we're going to have a long day tomorrow !"

"True, mateys !" Phantom Foxy added, nodding vigorously his head and smiling to them.

Springtrap smiled and took a look at Shadow Freddy, who was looking at them from the opposite side of the room. "You coming ?"

Fred raised his head, smiling back to him and approached the group, taking his lover in his arms. "I missed you today..."

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, Fred."

In the corner of his eye, Springtrap saw a strange shadow looking at them with a creepy smile and two golden eyes. It looked like a bunny but he wasn't sure at all. It vanished as soon as he noticed it.

Maybe one of Shadow Freddy's friends.

* * *

Vincent sighed when he finally finished to repair Fredbear's glitchs and went back to the Dining Area, looking for the golden bunny animatronic. This one was on the stage, offline, and it opened its eyes as soon as the man was near him. "Hello..." Vincent said, fascinated by the robot and this one seemingly understanding it.

"Oh, hi there."

"What's your name, buddy ?" The engineer asked, making his way towards him and smiling to the very tall robot. "Mine is Vincent Herrman, but you can call me Vincent."

The golden animatronic raised an eyebrow. "I know who you are. I'm Springtrap. I come from a horror attraction of an other city."

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, I'll just look at your endoskeleton to see if everything is okay." Vincent explained, opening the back of the bunny and verifying everything inside it. The golden one seemed quite old, even he was very sophisticated. His systems were damaged, some of them not even responding. Then, he noticed a detail that gave him the spooks.

On one of the boxes was written _'Fazbear Entertainment 1983'_ and... they were in 1977 actually.

"Wha-what is that... ?"

"Did you see something ?" Springtrap asked, worried about what could the man have found.

It was worse than he thought.

"On one of the boxes, it's written _'1983'_ but aren't we in 1977 ?"

Springtrap felt very stressed out when he heard that. He should have think about that ! He had been created in 1983, of course it would be written the date somewhere on his parts ! Why didn't he think about it earlier ? Now it was too late to change anything, and there was no way to explain this as an error. The man would try to trust it but wouldn't really trust it.

"Oh i-is it ? I mean, it could be an error." Springtrap reacted, trembling from head to feet. That wasn't good at all.

He looked for Fred and the others, glancing at everything, and he noticed them, Fred seemingly more scared than he was.

Their secret had been debunked.

"It's certainly an error... It must be. It can't be otherwise, right ?" Vincent asked Springtrap nervously, frightened by the 'bot.

But after all, wasn't he the one who said that he could be coming from the future ? He suspected something since the beginning. This animatronic was too sophisticated to be real.

"Vincent, it's not what you're thinking about !"

"What's the name of the horror attraction you worked at ?" The man in purple asked, trying to avoid the subject.

Springtrap didn't know how to answer. Did he need to tell the truth or not ? Hiding something else would be useless but... Fazbear's Fright didn't exist in this generation. Not now. It would open 40 years later. He just couldn't name it. "I don't remember, some stupid name I really wanted to forget when I was younger. Looks like I succeeded."

"Hm." The engineer nodded, trying to smile but he was still tensed by his discovery. "What was the city ? Maybe you remember that ?"

"No, sorry..."

The man wearing the purple outfit didn't mind, trying to be in good terms with the new robot. He was much smarter than any other animatronic he'd seen. After all, if he came from the future, it was quite normal. "Do you have friends or are you all alone ? And how did you travel from your city to this one ?"

"I have a lot of friends, but I don't think you want to see them, and the travel... well... It's complicated." Springtrap answered calmly, looking at the man when this one closed his back and went in front of him. "I can't explain what I don't understand myself."

Vincent nodded, understanding his point, and sat in front of him. "Are you going to stay ? I mean, I said to the boss that you would stay but since you're sentient, you can choose by yourself."

The bunny smiled. "I'm going to stay, I have nowhere else to go. But- Only if you accept me, of course."

"Welcome to the family, it's a honor to have you here." Vincent greeted him, shaking hands with him happily. "You'll love working here."

"You too."

Vincent was first shocked by the sentence but then he understood what the bunny meant. Yeah, clever the Springtrap... He knew that he didn't like to work here, but with him, the most sophisticated robot on Earth, he was going to love his job !

Clever the bunny... He was going to like him much more than he first imagined.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Act I: Surprises

**_-It's Me-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Surprises**

* * *

He didn't know that Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Mangle were here. They were hiding since their arrival, because Fred didn't want Springtrap to know they were here, lurking in the shadows while they were supposed to be at Fazbear's Fright. Not like he would be upset, he was never upset, well, in general... but it was true that they were supposed to be somewhere else, ready to open the portal once they had finished the job.

Phantom Marionette was very happy about this whole situation, because Springtrap was tensed. He felt something, but he didn't know what, and that made Fred very stressed out. She liked seeing them suffering. She hated them. Well, she actually prefered Springtrap to Fred, even if she wasn't **_ever_** going to tell anyone. Somehow, she found him calm and... kind with her.

She knew that she was acting the wrong way with him, trying to make him hate her if not even more, but she liked the situation. Not only did she see who he really was, but she could think about the way he was acting towards her. In fact, he was really good-tempered. Everyone else around here would have killed her since the beginning. He was just calm, and even if he was trying to avoid her a bit, he never yelled at her.

Well, for now. It was certainly going to change with time. They just had to wait and see by themselves.

For now, Springtrap was trying to enter the room where Phantom BB and Phantom Mangle were hiding, sure that he heard a noise coming from there. Fred was trying to prevent him to go, but it was just annoying Springtrap, who was about to slap him in the face. Phantom Fredbear facepalmed while looking at them, Phantom Puppet smirking. "Look at that, looks like the new one is smarter than Fred."

Fred cringed his teeth while looking at her, holding back Springtrap who was really upset by his attitude. "No, you can't go there."

"And why ?! Release me, Fred, stop acting like a child !" The golden bunny yelled at him, slapping him in the face for the first time.

Phantom Fredbear and Phantom Puppet dropped their jaws, astonished. Nobody would dare to harm Fred without fearing reprisals, but Spring did it as if it was normal. Shadow Freddy had tears filling his black eyes. It was really strange for Springtrap to act meanly towards someone.

Moreover, it was towards Fred. His boyfriend.

"Why did you slap me... ?" Shadow Freddy asked, dashing his tears and glancing at Springtrap in the eyes.

"You didn't want to release me. I'm not your thing, Fred ! I have feelings, and you were hurting me, both physically and mentally !" The bunny animatronic cried out, looking furiously at the phantoms and Shadow Freddy. "I hate when you're doing this !"

The shadow animatronic lowered his head, sorry. He didn't mean to harm in any way Springtrap. He didn't want to make him suffer. He just wanted to cover Phantom BB's stupidity. He didn't have any bad intentions towards Springtrap, oh hell no ! He just... didn't want him to see the truth. To understand what they were all aware of.

Springtrap clenched his fists and cringed his teeth but suddenly felt really bad, loosing his balance. Phantom Foxy ran to him, supporting him as he could but the bunny was just too heavy for his little arm. Springtrap fell to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a clank.

All went black.

 _When Springtrap opened his eyes, he was sitting in a room he never saw before. There were some Freddy Fazbear masks on the shelves, as well as Bonnies and Chicas. He shook his head, this one killing him, and lay on the table, passing his hands over his face tiredly. He was sweating too much. It wasn't good at all._

 _That's when he realized that his right arm didn't want to move anymore. It was stuck against his face, covering his eye. But Springtrap felt that someone was by his side. Someone he knew more than anyone else._

 _Marionette._

 _"Why did you have to go ?" The Puppet asked, slowly approaching him and taking care of his arm. She was really silent. Too silent._

 _Springtrap sighed sadly, lowering his ears. "It had to be done."_

 _"But you killed Fredbear and Plushtrap."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Didn't you care about them ?"_

 _That question killed Springtrap. He cared so much about them, but he just couldn't refuse to help Fred. He couldn't. He had to do what the others wanted him to do. Now he was stuck in another complex situation, trying to save everyone again. It was too late to go back in time. "I care about them, that's not the question."_

 _Marionette smiled and nodded, understanding. She remained silent for a while until Springtrap's arm could move again, and gulped sadly. "I think it's not going to last long."_

 _"My arm ?"_

 _She nodded and explained. "I think you'll lost it soon, so be careful."_

 _"Why would I lost my arm ?" Springtrap asked worriedly, looking at his arm. "I don't wanna loose it !"_

 _The Puppet lowered her head and remained silent, not knowing what to tell. She didn't know why his arm was suddenly out of his control. She bet that he was going to have it cut or something like that, but it was just speculation._

 _She startled when the door opened, glancing at the animatronic behind her. It was Nightmare. This one was looking at her angrily. She gasped and tried to run away, but the black bear grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Springtrap._

 _This one stood up as fast as he could, following the two, and he stopped Nightmare before he could take Puppet's life. "STOP IT ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS !?"_

 _"You'll see what this does when you loose your loved-one." Nightmare answered with a really strange voice, slightly shriller than before and more robotic, as if it was damaged. The bear turned around, showing two golden-grey eyes which were not usual at all._

 _Springtrap's eyes widened and Nightmare jumped at him, trying to destroy him. Springtrap defended himself, finding a way to escape but it required to loose his right arm. He didn't hesitate to tear it, though. He cried out in pain and ran as fast as he could, but the blood loss was slowing him down. The nightmare animatronic pulled him against the wall, ready to bite his head, and Springtrap just closed his eyes. "Kill me."_

 _Surprisingly enough, that stopped the shadow bear. This one was just staring at him furiously, smiling creepily. The golden bunny sighed sadly, tears running down his cheeks, and opened his eyes, glancing at his lover. "Why don't you kill me ?"_

 _"Fred is mine."_

 _"Who am I talking to ?" Springtrap asked, surprised by the answer._

 _The bear let him go and vanished, revealing a golden-green bunny animatronic with wide and angry purple eyes. Springtrap gasped in horror. "Phantom Springtrap, is that you ?!"_

 _"I want Shadow Freddy back. He's mine !" The other shouted at him, strangling him and smiling in victory at the same time. "You deserve to f*cking die."_

 _Springtrap was chocking but didn't try to defend himself. Phantom Springtrap had reasons to kill him. He didn't have reasons to fight back. He was the bad guy between them, since Fred was in love with Phantom Springtrap before-_

 _Hey, wait._

 _Phantom Springtrap was not real !_

 _"Y-You're... not real..." Springtrap murmured, trying to breathe but it wasn't possible for him anymore._

 _Phantom Springtrap tightened his grip on his neck and smiled even wider, feeling Springtrap's strength and life_ _fading away_ _at the same time. Suddenly, Springtrap noticed something unusual about the enemy. He had eyelashes._

 _"the... f*ck... ?"_

 _Phantom Springtrap saw what he was looking at and let him go, hiding. "Don't look at that !"  
_

 _The golden bunny animatronic coughed, spitting blood, and stood up slowly. He took a step and finally reached Phantom Springtrap's hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry..."_

 _"I'M NOT A GIRL, OKAY !?"_

 _"Okay, okay... I get it..." Springtrap smiled friendly, looking inside the other's eyes. "Those eye-"_

 _"Don't even mention them !"_

 _"Okay..."  
_

 _Phantom Springtrap sobbed sadly, lowering his head. "In reality... I'm a girl..."_

 _Springtrap decided that letting her explain without saying anything was the best way to understand her situation, as it seemed that Phantom Springtrap was a 'she'. The golden-green bunny stared at him, sniffing. "I said to everyone that I was a boy... It was a shame for me to be a girl, I mean, I was the only one except Chica and... the way they treated her didn't please me at all..."_

 _The other just nodded, sitting on the ground and inviting the girl to do the same. She slowly nodded and sat down, cuddling up to him and going on: "I wanted to go on adventures... I didn't want to stay at home with my golden cupcake..."_

 _"Where is your golden cupcake ?" Springtrap asked, frowning. "I never saw it."_

 _"That's because I destroyed it... to be finally free. To be considered as a man and to travel from town to town with the others... unlike Chica."_

 _Springtrap nodded slowly, taking her in his arms. "I see..."_

 _The girld wiped her tears and suddenly cried out: "You don't know what this is when you're forced to deny your gender to have fun with your friends and to finally be considered equal to them !"_

 _"No, indeed, I was created as a boy so... But still, they didn't accept me."_

 _The phantom bunny animatronic raised her head, looking deeply in his eyes. "Really... ?"_

 _Springtrap just nodded. "I don't wanna explain... It's a long story..."_

 _"But just... how does it end ?" The phantom asked in a very low and childish voice, her eyes filled with tears._

 _The golden bunny smiled to her kindly and answered: "It's not finished yet..."_

All of a sudden, Springtrap's eyes opened and he saw the phantoms glancing at him with relief. Phantom Freddy came closer to him, looking at his right arm in a very concerned way. "I don't think it works well."

"I know." Springtrap replied, standing up and staring at the others. "Marionette told it in my dream."

Shadow Freddy, who was hiding in the darkness, walked towards him and hugged him tightly, trembling from head to feet. "I was scared... I'm glad you're okay..."

Springtrap hugged him back, kissing him on the lips really quickly before separating from him. The purple bear smiled softly and marched towards Phantom Puppet, this one smirking and crossing her arms against her chest. "Looks like someone is in a romantic mood."

"Maybe it's time to try what you wanted to do, Fred." Phantom Chica suggested.

"Which was ?" Springtrap demanded, looking at everyone alternatively before being pulled against the table by Shadow Freddy. "H-Hey, easy there, whatcha think you're doing ?"

Shadow Freddy smiled warmly and kissed him passionately, spreading his legs a little and making his way between them. Springtrap frowned and pushed him away. "Hey ! What do you want to do ?"

"I want to turn you into a phantom animatronic, and to do so I have to... make love to you."

Springtrap clenched his fists angrily, blushing while he was imagining what could happen. "F*ck you, I'm not making love with anyone, and I won't be a phantom animatronic."

Phantom Freddy raised an eyebrow. "And why so ?"

"I don't wanna."

Phantom Fredbear approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It gives many advantages, I assure you, and you'll certainly like what Shadow Freddy will make to you-"

"It's out of question, I don't wanna f*ck with anyone and I don't wanna be a phantom either !" Springtrap yelled at them, going away from them.

Fred sighed annoyingly and then noticed in the corner of his eyes a little object Springtrap had left behind him. When he took it, he recognized it instantly.

It was Springtrap's ring when he got married to Marionette. Fred was impressed that he still had that with him.

He frowned and pressed it tightly, breaking it in his hand with a grin of satisfaction. He was now pissed. If Marionette thought that she was going to remain in Springtrap's heart forever, she was horribly wrong.

"YOU. ARE. **MINE**." Fred muttered while looking at the golden bunny, which was speaking with Fredbear around the Show Stage.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Act I: Jealousy

**_-It's Me-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Jealousy**

* * *

Phantom Puppet nearly shouted when Phantom Freddy looked at her with the hardest look possible. She was used to those glances at her, after all, they all hated her. She was actually perfectly fine with that fact. But she wasn't used to be noticed by anyone, well, when she wasn't doing anything wrong at least. The fact that Phantom Freddy looked at her spontaneously was very weird and surprising.

The bear gritted his teeth while looking at her body, feeling very angry with himself. How could he feel that way ? How was it possible to… love a b*tch like Marionette ? Maybe he liked bad-tempered girls more than he thought.

"Freddy, that's quite disturbing now…" Phantom Puppet said, clenching her fists and trying to look somewhere else.

The other phantom just blinked and shook his head. "Wha-what did I do this time ?"

"You were… I don't know… staring. At my butt, I mean." The Marionette answered, blushing heavily and noticing that the bear wasn't listening to her anymore, too concentrated on the buttons on her chest. "Would you stop !?"

"I didn't do anything." Phantom Freddy replied meanly, turning around and glancing at Fred. This one was staring at something in his palm. "What is he doing ?"

Phantom Chica joined him when she heard the question and lowered her head, clearing her throat before telling them: "He realized that Springtrap still had his old ring with him…"

"His 'ring' ?" Phantom Puppet asked, narrowing her eyes. "What are we talking about ?"

"You know that Springtrap was married with Marionette from the past, right ?" Phantom Bonnie asked, making his way toward them.

Phantom Puppet's eyes widened and she sighed, upset. She glanced scornfully at the blue bunny, saying dryly: "Shut up, rabbit."

"I just answered your question." Phantom Bonnie replied, surprisingly, in a very serious way.

Phantom Chica smiled to her friend, happy about his attitude, and Phantom Freddy just sighed and facepalmed. "Maybe we should… I don't know… comfort him ?"

"You're kidding, right ?" Phantom Chica asked, very cautious. "He nearly killed me when I tried."

"What !? How !?"

"I don't know, Bonnie, he was just… overpowered." She explained calmly, but they could clearly notice that she was shaking. "He is too dangerous for now."

With that, she left them on their own and made her way toward Springtrap who was speaking with Marionette from this generation. To do so, she slowly disappeared, only her eyes visible in the darkness.

The golden bunny felt her presence and turned toward her, smiling quietly and glancing at the Marionette who was walking toward her Music Box, calmly and slowly taking a gift box and glancing at it with a little smile. "She's as beautiful as I remember, Chica."

"There's better." The chicken replied, crossing her arms against her chest in a jealous way. "I don't know why you find her pretty."

Springtrap smiled dreamily. "Her hips, her eyes, her cheeks… her lips… She's just fantastic, no, even more, perfect."

Phantom Chica gritted her teeth and clenched her fists when she heard that, horribly jealous. She was in love with Springtrap, the bunny was aware of it, and he just… ignored her ? He was dreaming of Puppet while she was here, ready to love him. That made her sick.

But there was someone who would be even more sick about this situation. Thinking about it, she smiled in a very mischievous way. She knew what she needed to do. It would break the bunny, and his life would become Hell, but she wouldn't feel right if she didn't.

"Fred would be happy to hear that." She smiled meanly, the bunny freezing beside her. "What if I told him everything ?"

"No ! Please ! Please, don't do it !" Springtrap cried out, feeling very stressed out. Fred would kill him, if not even worse. "He would kill me !"

The chicken stopped and glanced at him, appearing again and crossing her arms against her chest. "Give me a reason, just a little, for which I wouldn't do it."

Springtrap gasped and thought very quickly about what he could say. He needed to find something, and very quickly, otherwise Chica would break his couple with pleasure. He started to tremble when he realized that be hadn't any reason to stop her. None. He lowered his ears. "Please, just… don't…"

Satisfied, Phantom Chica's smile softened and she put her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "You know I wouldn't do it, don't worry… Now we should probably join the others, right ?"

The golden bunny nodded and followed her, walking toward the others' position. They were all chatting together except Shadow Freddy, still hiding in a corner and minding his own business. They marched and began to speak with the others when Springtrap noticed that his boyfriend was looking at a little thing in his hand. "What is it, Fred ? It seems to worry you."

The bear didn't answer. He just glanced at him furiously and looked back at the thing. It seemed shiny. Springtrap sighed and tried to reach the ring he had always with him in one of the holes on his body, but he did not find it. He feared the worse all of a sudden. "Where is it… ?" He asked himself in a low voice, looking for it vigorously.

"Is it what you're looking for ?" Shadow Freddy interrupted, showing him the broken ring in his hand furiously. "Why did you keep it !?"

"Why did you break it !?" Springtrap reacted, looking at the thing in horror. "Why would you do this to me !?"

"I thought you loved me, Springtrap ! This proves the contrary !"

"What !? Are you kidding me ?!" The bunny cried out, shocked. "It's a part of my life Fred, of course I won't throw it away !"

Shadow Freddy wasn't convinced. Not at all. "If you loved me, you would have throw it away ! I'm better than her, am I not !?"

Springtrap felt tears running down his cheeks as he took the ring back, looking at it with an awfully broken look. "This, Fred, THIS proves the contrary !"

After that, he just ran away. Phantom Fredbear sighed and gave a hard look to his counterpart. "Are you happy now ? Did you have what you wanted ?"

"I don't care anymore."

"Fred !"

"I'm not joking, Foxy. I'm sick of… this. All of this. Him." Fred explained, his eyes filling with tears. He just dashed them from his face and sniffed sadly. "Leave me alone !"

Phantom Fredbear was about to hold him back when the purple bear ran away very quickly, vanishing in the dark hallways. The golden-green bear lowered his head and glanced at the other phantoms. "What do we do !?"

"You know how he is when something goes wrong." Phantom Bonnie added, seemingly scared about what could happen to the new Springtrap.

Phantom Puppet gulped and closed her eyes, trying not to think about it. What could they do ? Fred was too dangerous for them to fight him. And he was their friend. There was nothing they could do. "I fear that we can't do anything…"

"We need to try ! He will kill him if we don't, Puppet !" Phantom Freddy cried out, clenching his fists and looking at her almost softly.

"I know Freddy, but… You know what ?" Phantom Puppet said, staring at the brown-greenish bear. "We'll try, even if this is dangerous."

That made the bear smiled and the others nodded before looking at them. Then, IT happened.

Phantom Freddy just went toward Puppet and kissed her lovingly. The girl was really astonished and didn't even dare to kiss him back.

When Phantom Freddy let her go, she just stared at him without understanding, just like the others. He shruggled and smiled. "What ? I said I liked bad-tempered girls, didn't I ?"

* * *

Springtrap ran as fast as he could away from the team, trying to find a place to hide. He wasn't used to cry in front of everyone. Who was ? Did someone on Earth liked crying in front of his friends ? Maybe some crazy people though.

The bunny hid behind the Music Box, sure that nobody would try to look after him there. He knelt down and cried even more, looking at the ring in his palm sadly. "Why did you do this to me… ?" He asked in a low voice to himself, wiping his tears and looking at the Show Stage where Fredbear was being looked at by Vincent.

The purple man somehow noticed him and approached him very cautiously, not sure about what the bunny's reaction would be. After all, he was like a human, wasn't he ? He could think as well as a human being. "Hey buddy…" He murmured, kneeling before him and stroking his cheek in a friendly way. "What is it ? Why are you crying ?"

"Nothing, Mr Herrman…" Springtrap replied slowly, dashing his tears from his face and looking at the employee. "Just… personal problems."

"You sure you don't wanna speak about them with me ?"

"Nothing to worry about…" The animatronic added, standing up and staring at the Puppet who was chatting with Fredbear. He tried to think about something else. Puppet was the perfect subject. "What is she ?"

Vincent smiled nervously. "My first creation. Boss loved it so we decided to use it. Even if it's not really an animatronic. But it... doesn't see the light of day so often..."

"Oh, great." Springtrap smiled back. "If that can reassure you, I think that she's amazing."

That's when Purple Man understood. "Do you love him, buddy ?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were heterosexual."

Springtrap blinked in confusion before asking, shocked: "IT'S A BOY !?"

The two other animatronics startled when they heard him screaming and turned to them, Marionette looking in a pretty amused way the bunny. He giggled, apologizing, and glanced back at Vincent.

This one was just smiling widely, making fun of him and his reaction. "Of course, what did you think ?"

"U-uh… Nothing ! I have so many things to do now, I shall let you work !" Springtrap said, trying to escape.

But the engineer wasn't stupid enough to trust that. "You have nothing to do, and you know it. But, if you have some secrets, why don't you tell _them_ to come and say 'hi' ?"

Springtrap stopped when he heard that and glanced at the man with the purple jacket in an odd way. "What do you mean by that ? I haven't got any secret !"

"Prove it."

The golden bunny sighed, annoyed by the situation. "Alright, I have a girlfriend. Is that what you wanted to hear ? Can I go now ?"

That seemed to please the human. "Can you bring her here ? I sure wanna meet her !"

Springtrap gulped but nodded. It wasn't good. Of course he hadn't a girlfriend ! He was with Fred… Oh and f*ck Fred ! He knew exactly what he needed to do. Even if Shadow Freddy wouldn't be happy, at least someone else would be.

He ran back to the room where all the phantoms were and grabbed Phantom Chica's hand, pulling her with him and bringing her in front of Vincent. Chica was heavily blushing. She didn't even had enough time to disappear !

The employee smiled, happy to see his friend's girlfriend, and greeted her kindly. "Hello, I'm Vincent Herrman, nice to meet you."

"Phan- Chica. Just Chica." She replied, shaking hands with him. "It's a pleasure."

Springtrap smiled lovingly to her and she nearly fainted. She dreamt of this look since so damn long ! She couldn't believe all of this was happening for real. Moreover, in front of Fred's nose !

"Chica is my girlfriend, as you noticed. Was it necessary to meet her ?" Springtrap asked Vincent, taking Chica in his arms like a real boyfriend would.

"I want to know everything about you, mate. She's ravishing." The Purple Man said, smiling to Phantom Chica like a friend.

Springtrap stroke her head gently, smiling in a tenderized way as she was enjoying it. Vincent cleared his throat while looking at them. "What is it, Mr Herrman ?"

"Why don't you kiss your girl ?"

Springtrap's eyes widened when he heard that. Of course Vincent would try to annoy him, to see if what he said was true. "Fine.." He muttered, kissing Chica on the lips.

She blushed as never before and kissed him back, really enjoying the kiss. It was the kiss of her life. She just closed her eyes, holding him closer to her and moaning with pleasure. She was having the time of her life. Strangely enough, it seemed that Springtrap wouldn't stop kissing her. She wouldn't protest, why would she ?

The two animatronics separated after a good minute and glanced at each other in shock. Springtrap was blushing. It was as if they were complete when they kissed. He had never felt that way. He needed to kiss her. It was now like a need, something necessary for him to live his life correctly.

She was feeling the exact same way.

Purple Guy smirked and left them alone, knowing that they needed time together. He turned back and joined Mark, his boss, in his office, wanting to speak with him about the new animatronic.

Chica just stared at Springtrap in a very lost way before asking in a trembling voice: "Di-Did you feel that… ?"

"I think I did… Weird…" The bunny nodded, looking at Fred at the opposite end of the building, glancing at him furiously. "I never felt this way before…"

"Neither did I… Oh man, you know what ? I wanna try it again."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why so ?"

"Fred…"

Chica just shruggled and jumped at him, kissing him passionately. The golden one was quite surprised but just couldn't resist anymore, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her, holding her closer.

Fred gritted his teeth and turned away, looking at the other phantoms who were just as surprised as he was. "I can't take it…" He whispered, his eyes feeling with tears and his entire body shaking. "Sorry guys…"

"Don't say that…" Phantom Fredbear replied, taking him in his arms and stroking his back warmly. He was is best friend. He needed to be here.

Shadow Freddy just bursted into tears, slapping the other bear in rage and sadness. Why was Springtrap doing this ? Why would he do it to him ? Why… ?

"Fred…" A familiar voice said from behind him, and a trembling hand touched his shoulder, stroking it slowly. "Forgive me…"

"F*ck off, Springtrap, you're the last person he wants to see right now !" Phantom Fredbear cried out, shooting at the bunny a death glance.

Springtrap lowered his ears and very slowly left the room, staring at the one he loved crying in his friend's arms. He just destroyed everything. He had broken the purple bear entirely, not only his heart. He broke him on his whole. He was just a stupid and selfish guy. Even worse than that. "I hope you will… one day, forgive me… I'm a true ***hole with you but I wish I could change myself…"

"Didn't you get it, Springtrap ?" The shadow animatronic replied meanly, sniffing and looking at him dangerously. "Leave."

The bunny felt tears running down his cheeks and he ran away, hiding near the Restrooms.

Chica felt sorry for him. It was not really his fault. Still, he was responsible because he kissed her first, but this man in purple asked for it. The last time, it was Chica's fault. Even if Springtrap didn't push her away from him, he wasn't the one who initiated it. "Shadow Freddy… It was my fault."

"No, Chica, don't bring that upon you…" The purple bear answered, looking at her kindly. "You are not responsible. I just thought he was a better person."

Phantom Chica approached him quickly, putting her hand on his arm. "I kissed him, Fred ! I was the one who did it !"

"Chic-"

"FRED, I LOVE HIM !" The phantom chicken shouted at him, blushing heavily and shaking her friend's arm vigorously. "You know I do, right !? He loves you !"

The purple bear blinked and looked at the door thinkfully. "Chica…"

"It's true ! Run and go find him !" She yelled, forcing him to go near the door and opening it. "It's the love of your life, man, go and speak with him !"

Shadow Freddy seemed hesitant but nodded, teleporting away in less than a second.

Phantom Chica raised an eyebrow and took a look at the others. "Didn't I say 'Run' ?"

They laughed.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Okay, it's been such a long time since I uploaded something... Well, what can I say, I was busy minding my own business at school so ^^ Hope you enjoyed this anyway ! :) Tell me everything in the comments ! ;)_**

 ** _Thanks to all the support, it means a lot to me, you're awesome guys ! :D_**

 ** _Until next time (which will be... er... I promise it will be before 2016, is this comforting ? XD)_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	7. Act I: Birthday

_**FNaF: It's Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Birthday**

* * *

Fredbear took a glance from behind the curtains at the amount of children awaiting him on the other side. He felt sick when he saw one little kid in particular, always hiding under a table and crying, far away from the stage. Strangely enough, Fredbear felt that someone was warning him about something, a strange presence always with him. He had no idea what it was supposed to be, but what was sure was that this presence, a sort of ghost actually, was with him since Springtrap's arrival.

Speaking of Springtrap, he was also there, looking at him in a pretty amused way and giggling, like, tenderized. Indeed, seeing a big golden bear like him worrying like this would seem pretty funny for him. The bunny was very brave and strong, even if he was slimmer than Fredbear was. Yeah, it should seem amusing for him.

"What are you waiting for ?" Springtrap demanded, smiling quietly while looking at himself in the mirror's reflection. "They're waiting for you, big deal."

"You'll come along, remember ?"

"I don't… know… I'm not… kid-friendly."

Fredbear gulped and turned to him, hugging him from behind and helping him to wear his bowtie correctly. When the thing was in the right position, the golden bear smiled dreamily. "You are so cute, they won't mind if you're a bit broken or not..."

"Fredbear, dear, stop saying that. I'm not ready for that, trust me. Plus you deserve more than a… a stupid and selfish guy like me as stage partner." The other replied, turning to him and glancing at him happily. "Trust me, I'm not the right person."

"Why do you say that ? I mean, you're perfect !" Fredbear exclaimed, grabbing his hands and squeezing them comfortingly. "I know you are."

"You don't know anything about me, Fredbear… How could you judge me ?"

"Springtrap, I don't need to know you more than I do. I can guess things when I look in your eyes-"

"But my eyes are always lying !" The golden bunny cried out, pushing his friend away and walking across the room. "You don't know my life, you don't know what I lost and what I took away from people with my simple eyes ! You can't trust my eyes… You can trust nothing in me…"

Fredbear didn't know what to reply, remaining silent behind his new friend and staring at his back in a sorry way. Somehow, it was right. He knew pratically nothing of Springtrap, except the fact that he was going to stay and had a girlfriend. Oh, he also knew where the new one came from but… What if it was also a lie ?

What if everything that Springtrap told him was just a lie ? What would he do ? Would he reject him ? Would he still accept him ? But most importantly, would he like him as well as he did ? He doubted it. "Springtrap… As I said, I have no need to know your life. I know you, as you are when we are together. That's more than enough… And I'm sure that… Whatever happened in your life… You were innocent…"

"If you only knew…" Spring whispered, absent-minded, before turning to him again. "Do you really think that I'm innocent ?"

"... Aren't you ?"

"I made my friends die on purpose and I'm f*cking supposed to be innocent !?" The other golden animatronic shouted at him, his eyes filled with tears. Anger tears. "I kissed another girl in front of my boyfriend, and I'm supposed to be innocent !?"

Fredbear's eyes widened slowly as the bunny continued: "The whole future is messed up because of me and I'm SUPPOSED TO BE F*CKING INNOCENT !?"

"Spring… Can I speak with you ? It's important."

The two golden animatronics turned toward the origin of the voice and Fredbear gasped when he saw the purple bear beside him, looking at Springtrap with a broken expression. The bunny nodded quietly and followed the other bear in another room in the back, leaving the golden bear alone with his doubts.

"What do you want, Fred… ? I thought you didn't want to talk to me…" Springtrap said when he and his boyfriend were out of sight, staring at him worriedly. "Is there something wrong ?"

Fred put a finger over his lips, preventing him to say anything, and lowered his arm once the bunny was quiet. "I don't want you to talk. Your sexy lies are going to stay away from me."

The bear pulled him against the wall and kissed him passionately, forcing his boyfriend to shut his mouth. Springtrap moaned in pleasure and kissed him back, wrapping his arms on his neck. They kissed for a minute and Fred stepped back, but only to kiss him again right after. They were breathing heavily when they stepped back, looking at each other in the eyes. "Now," Fred started, reaching for air. "You're gonna become a f*cking phantom."

"But Shadow Freddy…"

"What did you call me ? Usually, it's just Fred."

"I can't become a phantom animatronic, you must understand !" Springtrap cried out.

Fred frowned. "Why not ?"

"I must tell you something… In my dreams… I see her."

" _Her_ ?" The purple bear asked, wondering about what his bunny boyfriend was saying. "Who's _her_?"

The golden robot lowered his ears, hesitating, and looked at the ground. "Springtrap from the future…"

"Springtrap, darling, listen. The other is dead." Fred said truthfully, putting his hands on his shoulders and slightly shaking him. "That is clearly impossible."

"Why don't you believe me !? Fred, I saw her, I know ! She-"

"Spring, this is non-sense."

"But she was here, she spoke to me !"

"That's not possible, stop that !"

"She was a phantom-"

"THERE IS NO PHANTOM SPRINGTRAP HERE, OKAY !? THIS IS- BULLSH*T !" Fred shouted at him, enraged by his attitude and ready to beat him up. Why would he speak about Springtrap like that ?

Wait.

Did he say 'she' when he spoke about his Springtrap ?! His lover, his everything ? He couldn't have done that. "Did you just say _she_?"

"I did. She was a girl, Fred. She hid it because she didn't want to be rejected by you and your friends." Spring explained patiently, looking at his boyfriend right in the eyes. "She wanted to travel the world with you."

Shadow Freddy blinked, confused. It wasn't possible to hide that from them, was it ? How ? If she was a girl, she should have had… eyelashes ! And a cupcake ! Where were those things then ?

The real question was: Why didn't they see them anywhere if they existed ? How did Spring hide them without anyone noticing it ? "We would have seen it, honey. That's not possible."

"But she told me the truth. She hid her cupcake and cut her eyelashes. And she perhaps even destroyed the cupcake… You know… The golden one." Springtrap explained, glancing at his boyfriend kindly. "She wanted to be equal to men. And she knew she couldn't be without doing that kind of sacrifice."

"But he didn't seem like a girl… I mean, I considered him as a boy my whole life !"

"That's what she would have wanted."

"Maybe but… I was sure that it was the truth. I was blind. How did I missed those details ?" Fred whispered slowly, glancing at the ground in a very confused way. "I even saw that one cupcake on one of the children drawings !"

Springtrap smiled as his boyfriend continued: "I just never asked myself why it was there… and who it belonged to…"

"Don't worry, Fred… You don't need to wonder too much about it. That was just to explain to you why I couldn't be a phantom." Springtrap said while approaching him, stroking his cheek and smiling lovingly to him. The purple bear smiled to his bunny and kissed him on the lips, embracing him tightly.

"I love you…" He whispered in Spring's broken ear, stroking his back. "Forgive me for being jealous…"

"And forgive me for being a b*stard."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone ! Okay, it's been a while... I can't believe I actually left for a time period like this... Woah, it's weird. Hope you enjoyed though ! ^^_**

 ** _Thanks for the support you are giving me guys, it warms my heart ! ^^ (it was not supposed to be sarcastic even if it sounded like it :D)_**

 ** _Until next time (I hope very soon !)_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	8. Act I: The Marionette

_**FNaF: It's Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Marionette**

* * *

"Birthday… again… And I'm not a part of the show… again…" Marionette muttered from his Music Box, glancing at the children running toward Fredbear on the stage almost bitterly. Why wasn't he on the stage ? He was pretty sure Fredbear would love to have some help. But the manager just didn't want him to participate. What an unfair life he had when we think about it. He never had good luck. The manager and employees never liked him as much as they liked Fredbear. Of course they didn't. They weren't going to like him if he remained in his Music Box all day long.

Children didn't even know he was there. Oh, sometimes, a child or two came to him asking for a plushie or stuff like that. They didn't want to see him, they wanted gifts. And he was the one who gave the gifts.

F*cking karma.

But he felt like it was going to change. As if his life was going to be improved and his luck with kids going to increase. Maybe it was because it was a birthday party. Did he even know himself ?

"Hey, are you in there ?"

Marionette sighed before opening his Gift Box, staring at the little kid in front of him. This one seemed scared by something.

Was he scared by Fredbear ? Was it possible ? No, what a stupid idea he had… Everybody loved Fredbear, right ?

"What do you want kid ? What kind of gift did you come to get ?"

"I just… wanted to be away from the big bear…" The little one said, dashing his tears and looking at the Puppet carefully. "He's bad, I know it…"

"How could you tell if you don't approach him ?" Marionette replied, getting out of his Box and sitting on top of it, crossing his legs. "Kids are not afraid of him normally speaking, so why would you be ?"

The brown haired kid gasped and his glance hardened. "He did horrible things ! I saw it all ! He asked for the kids to follow him and they never returned !"

"You're just having some weird dreams, Fredbear wouldn't do such a thing to children." Puppet said, crossing his arms against his chest and staring at the little one. "Just try to speak with him, he's so… nice… almost naive if you asked me."

The little boy just stared at him before sitting by his side, listening to him. He frowned though. Maybe he didn't agree with what he said. "Why do you say that ?"

" 'Why not ?' would be the right question to ask…" Marionette answered back, raising an eyebrow and looking at him. "He's not the smarter being I've ever met, to say the least."

"Maybe but he's kind with you, isn't it what you want from him ?"

And… The child made a point. Puppet was absolutely speechless. What he said was totally true. He had always wanted a friend, and Fredbear seemed to be his friend. Could he blame him for not being smart enough ? It would be a shame, wouldn't it ?

He sighed sadly and took a glance at the kid who was smiling almost in a friendly way to him. "I guess you're right, lil'one." He admitted, lowering his head and glancing at his own hands.

The brown haired kid smiled even more and kissed his cheek before running away. Marionette was so astonished. He wasn't prepared for this.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a laughter just beside him. Right next to him. Not even a few inches away. Right there. He startled and looked beside him, only to see… himself in a more… err… burnt way ? "Woah !" He exclaimed, quickly standing up and stepping away from the ghost. "What the hell are you supposed to be !?"

"Oh, cut it out, I'm not that horrible !" Phantom Puppet replied, acting like a true jerk. She took a look at the others who were far behind, hiding under a wall, and laughing at her. "It was a DARE from some POOR, DUMB, ANNOYING PEOPLE…"

Marionette raised an eyebrow and tried to look at what the ghost was looking at, but there was absolutely nothing. "Which people ?"

"My FRIENDS, you see what I mean ?" The other answered scornfully, giving Springtrap the one-finger salute. This one was hiding and smiling widely to… him ? her ? IT ?

Let's go with 'it'.

The animatronic glanced at the children, trying to avoid their view. They weren't supposed to see what was going on. Mostly because this was absolutely strange and it didn't make any f*cking sense.

"Er, hey listen, maybe, now that your dare is done, maybe you can like, f*ck off ?" Puppet suggested, tensed. "I don't want anyone to see you."

Phantom Puppet sighed. "Yeah, I'm just gonna leave. Those sons of b*tches need to pay for that."

With that, the phantom animatronic slowly vanished, joining its 'friends' at the opposite end of the building. Marionette sighed, quite exhausted, and walked slowly toward Fredbear, who was sitting on the Show Stage, seemingly sad. He sat very slowly by his side, stroking his shoulder comfortingly while searching eye-contact with him. "Fredbear, are you okay… ?"

"I failed." was the only thing the golden bear with the purple outfit said, tears running down his cheeks as he took a look at Marionette by his side.

The Puppet just stared at him sadly, not knowing what to say. Obviously, Fredbear didn't succeed at singing the boy's favourite song. That was what made him sad. What could he say ? 'It wasn't your fault' ? No, Fredbear wouldn't accept that. "I er… I… I'm sorry." Marionette replied, stroking even more the bear's shoulder.

This one just lowered his head and didn't answer, glancing at the children. The Puppet sighed and stood up, noticing two golden eyes looking at him from the other side of the diner. He inhaled deeply before stepping toward the broken bunny. This one was just staring at him. When Mario touched him, the bunny collapsed, startling him.

"Springtrap ! Are you okay, buddy !? Please, wake up !" He shouted, trying to wake his friend up by shaking him vigorously. "Hey, stop playing around, wake up already ! Buddy !"

Un fortunately for him, the golden eyes didn't open, and even Springtrap's breathing seemed to slow down. Panicked, the Puppet slapped him. The noise made Fred come.

This one knelt before his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and squeezing them in a loving and comforting way. The Puppet took a look at him, shocked as he didn't know that this bear was here, and he knelt by his side, trying to wake up Springtrap almost desesperately. "Spring… darling… come back to us…"

Suddenly, the golden bunny's breathing stopped. He wasn't moving anymore. Shadow Freddy covered his mouth with his hand, gasping in horror while looking at his lover. "No !" He cried out, taking his boyfriend's hand and shaking it fearfully. "NO ! Wake up ! WAKE UP !"

"Guys, I think it's getting worse-"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP BONNIE !" Phantom Freddy screamed at Phantom Bonnie, dashing the tears running freely down his cheeks. "DON'T YOU SEE !? HE'S DEAD !"

Phantom Bonnie gasped when he heard that, running toward the three others. He knelt before Springtrap and took his hand, pushing violently Fred away. He embraced his counterpart, crying like never before. "SPRING, YOU CAN'T DIE NOW ! WHY WOULD YOU !?" He shouted, lowering his ears and stroking the golden one's cheek. "WE NEED YOU !"

"He's not dead." A feminine voice replied beside them, Shadow Freddy raising his head and gasping in shock when he encountered the newcomer's glance.

"SPRINGTRAP !?" The purple bear shouted, trying to quickly stand up and make his way toward the phantom animatronic. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH !"

"Not… that much." The girl replied, pointing at Spring lying on the ground. "You replaced me pretty fast."

"I… I… I never replaced you. Not in my heart." Fred answered, grabbing her hands and squeezing them happily. "You will forever live in my heart."

Phantom Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you so jealous when you discovered Springy's ring ? You did the same thing in the end, didn't you ?"

Fred sighed in annoyance and stared at the blue-green bunny, saying very slowly: "Shut. Up. Bonnie."

"He's right." Phantom Springtrap said, smiling mischievously. "Why were you jealous, big bear ?"

The hallucination just shook its head, avoiding its previous girlfriend's glance. "I just don't want him to love that Puppet thing again…"

"Just guys, what is wrong with Springtrap ? Why is he still 'dead' ?" Phantom Puppet interrupted, cutting Phantom Bonnie out. "He didn't wake up, just saying."

"Are you _**worried**_?" Phantom Freddy demanded, smiling in a victorious way to her.

She gasped, seemingly upset by his remark, but she didn't answer right back. She just stared at her 'frienemy' absent-mindedly. She then sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "Alright… I might be worrying… But not that much !"

"Aww, so cute, lil' Puppet is worrying for ol' Springy…" He said in a very teasing way.

"Oh, cut it out, kay !? It's not that surprising !"

"Is it not ?"

"No ! I mean, okay I don't like him but still, he's our only hope in this !" Phantom Puppet said as if she was annoyed by Phantom Freddy's question. Maybe she was. Who cared though. She was always upset, with or without reasons.

Phantom Freddy just stared at her motionlessly for a while before admitting, looking at her in the eyes: "You… You made a point there. He's the only one who can interact with Purple Guy."

"Yup, indeed, since he's the only one _**real**_." Phantom BB interrupted, coming from nowhere, holding his balloon in his right hand and stepping between them just as if he wanted a hug from one of them.

Phantom Puppet facepalmed while her new boyfriend replied quite nervously: "Well, thanks for… clearing that up, BB…"

"Glad it helped !"

"Of course it didn't, you dumb piece of sh-"

"Can't you just _**go away**_ already ?" Phantom Freddy cut Phantom Puppet off, covering her mouth with his hand. "It's truly annoying."

The smaller animatronic just left without saying anything, Phantom Puppet groaning against Phantom Freddy's palm and looking meanly at the robot boy. Still, the boy seemed amused by the situation without anyone understanding why.

Soon, Springtrap opened his eyes, Phantom Bonnie being the first one to notice it. "Hey ! Spring's back guys !" He shouted, quickly making his way toward him and kneeling by his side. "You okay bud ?"

"I-I think I am…" He answered in a low and broken voice, grabbing the friendly-looking hand Phantom Puppet was offering him and attempting to stand up. He nearly succeeded but then she let go of him, a creepy smile on her face. He fell all the way down, gasping in pain as his hand nearly broke in the fall. "What the hell is wrong with you, Puppet girl !?" He yelled at her, frowning furiously and looking at his painful hand.

"I'm not your friend, got it ?" Phantom Puppet answered scornfully, stepping back and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Then why the heck did you give me your hand !? It f*cking hurts !" Springtrap cried out, tears filling his eyes and Fred worrying.

"Let me take a look…" The purple bear said, taking very cautiously his hand in his and looking at how bad it looked.

Phantom Puppet smirked. "You should have known, bunny-bunny. Why would I give you a hand ?"

"Maybe because you're not a f*cking assh*le !?" He shouted, standing up thanks to Shadow Freddy's help. "Thanks honey…" He said to him, kissing his cheek before turning back to Phantom Puppet and shooting her a death glance. "When are you gonna accept me as I am ?"

"Is 'Never' an answer ?"

"Why would you answer that ?" Springtrap asked back, narrowing his eyes while waiting for her to answer. She never did. He smirked and took a step in her direction. Fred tried to hold him back but he escaped his grip. He stood right in front of Phantom Puppet, looking at her right in the eyes. "If there's a problem, tell me what it is so we can find a way to solve it."

Phantom Marionette sniffed mockingly. "Don't you understand, Mister I-know-all ? **You** are the problem. You as a person, you as a mind, you as a **whole**." She said, also narrowing her eyes and frowning, engaging with him a staring contest. "I know lot of things."

"Like ?"

"I can read minds and see through your memories without any kind of difficulty."

"Should I be scared ? Because I'm not. I have nothing to hide."

She smiled creepily. "Nothing, you say ? Fred, did you know that your dear Springtrap killed five children on purpose for Purple Man's cause ?"

Shadow Freddy gasped in horror when he heard what she said while Phantom Bonnie was stepping away from Springtrap, weeping in terror and fear. Phantom Freddy was blinking in surprise behind a smirking Phantom Puppet. Phantom Springtrap sighed and teleported right next to Spring who was just staring blankly at his enemy. "It's not a shame, Spring, you need to listen to me. Everyone here did bad things, even Puppet herself ! You don't have to answer-"

"I remember…" The golden bunny cut her off, his eyes filling with tears. "I thought it would give me some satisfaction at that time…"

"So that's true !?" Fred shouted at him, moaning desesperately while going slowly away from him. He lowered his ears when Springtrap's look met his' and whispered: "How… ? How did you… ? **Why !?** Was it **painful** !?"

"No, it was quick, I promise you-"

"Oh, look at that !" Phantom Puppet interrupted before bursting out laugh. "It seems that our dearest friend has a lot of things to hide finally ! Maybe we should ah-"

"Shut up, Puppet." Phantom Freddy said as calmly as he could, grabbing her arm violently and forcing her to look at him. "You've gone too f*cking far this time."

"But Fredd-"

"Don't even dare to say my name." He cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand.

Phantom Bonnie, on the other hand, seemed quite lost, looking at everyone to see their reactions. What he understood was that Springtrap was a sick f*ck who killed five children for Purple Guy and that Phantom Puppet was trying to divide the group. But why ? What was her goal ? What did she hope ?

Phantom Springtrap remained by her counterpart's side though. Was it worth it ? Was he not a mad psychopath for her ? Did he deserve their trust ?

"Spring, are you okay… ?" The blue bunny demanded after like a minute of wondering, approaching very cautiously the golden one.

"Why am I such an idiot… ?"

"Hey, don't say tha-"

"Thanks for your support Bonnie, but could you just leave ? All of you ?"

Fred seemed sad about the idea of leaving his lover alone. "Even-"

"Yes Fred, please. I wanna speak with my lil' sis'." Springtrap answered, looking at his counterpart smiling to him.

The others just left them alone, the actual Puppet returning to his Gift Box.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
